Blue Rose
by Taiyou desu
Summary: Saat kecil, Kaito bertemu dengan gadis kecil berambut teal. Sehingga gadis kecil itu menjadi cinta pertamanya. Bisakah Kaito menemukan cinta lamanya? #kagabisabuatsummary. .*taboked*
1. My first love

KONNICHIWA MINNA SAN~!

Hohohoho, saia author nyasar ingin mempersembahkan anda... :

Blue Prince

Eits... tunggu duluuu ...

Saia pengen ngumumin disclaimer ! *teteeetetet terompet pun bergema*

Kepada Readers sekalian ...

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyak nya keada anda...

**Dan**

Tokoh tokoh vocaloid **bukan** milik saya... tetapi **YAMAHA**

Ok ?

Heappy reading ~!

Normal POV

:.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.:

Di taman yg berada di sebuah mansion yg besar...

"Waka-sama, sore ini saya menyiapkan Earl Grey tea untuk menikmati sore anda" ucap seorang pelayan. "ya" jawab tuannya coret waka-sama nya secara singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sang Pelayan atau lebih tepatnya butler pergi menyingkir dari waka-samanya. Butler ini bernama Akaito Shin, butler tampan berambut merah ini, digosipkan berpacaran dengan Meiko Sakine sang yakuza wanita legendaris di daerah Kanto. "heuhhh..." sang waka – sama menghela napas **sangat berat **saya tekankan **sangat berat**. Sang Waka-sama ini adalah Kaito Shion sekilas namanya dengan butlernya sama, tetapi mereka berbeda, **Sangat Berbeda**. Kaito ini adalah bangsawan Jepang. Walaupun tidak ada lagi bangsawan di jepang tapi, keluarga Shion tetap ada karena, menurut gosip mereka adalah pemegang takhta Jepang ketika keluarga utama mati. Sehingga Shion adalah bangsawan yg sangat berpengaruh. "waka, ada masalah?" tanya Akaito. "aku hanya mengingat dia sung-" ucap Kaito terhenti lalu mendesah, "lupakan..." ucapnya pelan. Akaito hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengerti masalah waka-samanya yang ini.

Kaito POV

:.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: :.: 'Mawar biru indaaaah sekali!'

Sial!

'kenapa harus kata – kata itu lagi !' pikir Kaito

"waka, ada masalah?" tanya Akaito. "aku hanya mengingat dia sung-" ucapku terhenti lalu aku mendesah 'oh tuhan...' , "lupakan..." ucapku pelan. Akupun menyesap tehku. Entah mengapa, mataku menatap lurus mawar biru yg baru mekar itu. Kepalaku pun mulai memutar kenangan yg selalu membuatku galau, tersipu dan kesal...

Flashback

"Neumiiiii... chotto kudasaiiiii!" seorang anak laki laki berumur 5 thn berlari mengejar kucingnya yg imut itu. "BOO-CHAAAAN !" teriak pengawal bocah itu. Bocah tersebut bernama Kaito . Sayang, sang kucing lari melompati celah celah pagar mansion shion itu. "sial!" teriak bocah itu lalu berlari menuju ke pintu gerbang. "kucing manis~" terdengar suara bocah perempuan yang imut dan merdu membuat Kaito terperangah. Bukan karena suara bocah cewe itu, melainkan kucingnya patuh dengan manusia. "neumi ?" ucapku yang menandakan dia harus kembali padaku. "miaw?" eong sang kucing yang menandakan kata **KEBERATAN**. "hahaha... lucunyaa... nah Ms. Neumi kembalilah kepada tuanmu..." ucap sang gadis tersenyum. Ia sangat manis, rambutnya yg teal dan di twintail membuat wajah kaito memerah. Apalagi gadis itu mengenakan gaun musim semi yang lucu. "anooo, kamu demam?" tanya sang gadis polos namun raut wajahnya menampakkan kecemasannya. "ahh tidak aku hanya... hanya... etto... oh iya, aku hanya kepanasan... hehehe" ucap kaito malu. "aku kira apaan..." ucap gadis itu, lalu ia melihat ke arah mawar biru. Kaito memperhatikannya. "ano, kau suka dengan bunga itu?" Tanyanya. "etto... aku sukaa" ucap gadis itu malu malu. "kalau begitu..." gumam Kaito lalu, ia menuju ke tempat bunga itu. "tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya. "ya" jawab gadis itu. Dalam waktu semenit kaito datang membawa sebuah pot kecil. "ano, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang gadis. "lihat saja..." jawab kaito. Kaito menggali tanah disekitar mawar itu. Sedangkan sang cewe hanya mengikuti apa yg dilakukan kaito. Setelah cukup dalam, kaito menarik mawar itu, walaupun tangan nya terluka... . "chotto!" ucap sang gadis. "nani?" ucap kaito bingung. "aku..aku...aku sangat jahat..."ucap gadis itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kaito terkejut. "karena aku ingin mawar itu... kau... kau.. sampai terluka..." sang gadis pun menangis. Kaito bingung, tapi.. ia tersenyum. "tenang" ucapnya lembut, dan menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Sang gadis teal itu berhenti menangis, mukanya memerah. "aku rela tanganku terluka... karena aku... ingin mengambil apa yang diinginkan temanku.." ucap kaito tersenyum. "souka... soredemo,daijoubu ?kimi wa...?" tanya gadis teal itu memastikan. "nee, daijoubu" ucap kaito tersenyum. Lalu ia mencabut mawar biru itu.

SKIP

"saa, ini bungamu, ohime-sama!" ucap kaito sambil memberikan pot bunga mawar itu. "nee, arigatou!" ucap gadis teal tersebut. "boo-chan, ayo pulang!" ucap Akaito. Kaito terkejut kapan butlernya ini tiba?. "nee, aku dan maid yg lain mengintip kalian, hehehehe..." ucap Akaito dengan Watados. Kaito hanya bisa sweatdrop. "nee, aku pulang ya... Janji ya, kalau besar kita bertemu, teman baru!" ucap gadis teal itu pergi. "saa, aku janji !" balas kaito.

Flashback end

'sungguh bodohnya aku, tak menanyakan nama gadis teal itu...' pikirku.

"Okaa –san tadaimaa!" terdengar suara okaa-san ku yg menggema di seluruh mansion kami. "okaeri..." ucapku sambil berdiri. "Kaito-kun kuuuu" ucap ibuku Kaiko shion sambil memelukku. Aku hanya sweatdrop. "okaa-san rindu kamuuu... Di Dubai sangat membosankan tanpa kaito.." ucapnya sedih. "saa, kenapa okaa san tak pulang dari awal?" tanya ku balik. "etto... yang mulia permaisuri, menahan ku agar aku bisa menemaninya.." jawabnya murung. "souka... kalau begitu ibu harus beristirahat" ucapku. "yes, my lovely son!" jawabnya bahagia. Jujur, aku kasihan melihat ibuku satu ini, ayahku meninggal saat ia di London. Beliau meninggal karena adanya percobaan pembunuhan. Dulu, ibu sampai mengurung diri di kamarnya selama 7 hari 7 malam. Kami semua sungguh khawatir dengan ibu. Oleh karena itu, aku harus menyayangi ibuku. Walau aku merasa galau ataupun sibuk. " ah ya, karena Kaito homeschooling... okaa-san merencanakan kaito masuk VocaVoca High School... bagaimana? Jujur, ibu tak ingin kaito sendiri.." ucapnya tiba-tiba. "nee, bagaimana ya..." gumamku, jujur aku bingung, masuk sekolah baru? Bagaimana kalau teman temanku mengejekku, membully atau...

Pikiranku terhenti sejenak, mataku menatap mata ibuku, oh tidak...

Aku...

Aku...

Aku...

Tak kuat akan puppy eyes ibuku...

Sejenak aku memijat kepalaku, dan aku memutuskan "baiklah ibu.."

Kulihat wajah ibu begitu bahagia, bibirku pun membentuk pose 'smile'. "arigatoooo... kaitoo kuuun" ucap ibu lalu, berlari ke dalam mansion kami. "tenang saja, my boy ! aku akan siapkan perlengkapan sekolah" teriak ibuku girang. "saa" jawabku singkat sambil menyesap tehku. "Akaito, aku butuh eskrim, sekarang GE PE EL !" ucap Kaito. "ya, waka-sama!" ucapnya dengan hormat lalu berlari mengambil es-krim kesayanganku. Sambil menunggu, aku megusap –usap mawar biru yang menjadi lambang keluargaku. Entah mengapa, mataku berlari dan berrenti di mawar berwarna teal , aku tertegun melihat mawar teal itu. 'Mengapa mereka ada disitu?' batinku. Seolah olah Kami-sama melihatku, otakkupun memberikan jawabannya, jawaban dari kami sama. Mawar itu hasil persilangan mawar hijau dan mawar biru yang ada di tamanku. Mawar teal itu bukan mawar hijau tetapi dibilang hijau dan bukan mawar biru tapi dibilang biru. Apakah ini takdir?. Apakah ini jimatku yang diberikan kami-sama untuk menemaniku?. 'diam, bodoh!' batinku. Aku bingung, kenapa harus warna teal ?. "waka-sama, kenapa waka harus jongkok?" panggil Akaito watados. Mukaku memerah, "ah tidak, aku hanya aneh dengan mawar itu" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah mawar teal itu. Akaito hanya cengo, aku heran melihatnya . "by the way in the busway, ice cream ane mana?" ucapku. "oh iya, maap tuan saya lupa!" ucapnya sambil meminta maaf lalu menyodorkan ice cream ku. 'oh ice cream, datanglah kepada tuanmu yang agung ini !' batinku dengan gajenya. Aku pun duduk dan menikmati eskrim ku yang sangat enak ini.

Setelah malampun datang, aku menuju ruang makan. Aku terkejut dengan sosok cewe berambut pink itu. Dialah Megurine Luka, tunangan ku. 'siaaal...' batinku, ingin rasanya headbang ditempat. "halo, Kaito-kun ku yang manis!" ucapnya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher ku, tepat setelah 5 detik aku duduk di meja makanku ini. "udeh, jangan lebay, baka !" ucapku sinis dan menyingkirkan dia secara paksa. Kalau bukan ibuku dengan puppy eyes mautnya pasti aku akan membatalkannya, huh. Makanan dihidangkan, tampak ibuku berbicara dengan riang dengan anak setan satu itu, 'dasar munafik!' umpatku di dalam hati. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku kabur dari sini, menuju kamarku. Akaito hanya cengo melihatku. "siaaaall, kenapa hidupku berantakan seperti iniiii?" teriakku di dalam kamar. Disini aku bisa berteriak sepuasnya karena suara yg bising dikamar ini bisa diredam. Tak terasa aku pun tertidur, aku bermimpi gadis berambut teal itu menyapaku dan mengajakku pergi, bermain dan makan eskrim bersama. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku berkata "Ohime-sama, bolehkah kau menjadi malaikat penerang hidupku?" ya, aku menembaknya. "nee, aku..." ucapnya terputus saat aku mendegar Akaito membangunkan ku...

"Waka –samaaa banguuun, anda harus sekolaaaah" teriaknya. Aku terkejut dan , kulihat mulut Akaito di telingaku, pantas saja telingaku berdengung. Denan segera aku mandi lalu makan di ruang makanku. Sehabis makan, aku melihat ibbuku memanggilku.

"kaito-kun, antar luka ke sekolah ya... sekolah kalian kan sama..." perintah ibuku.

'What The Hell !' teriakku di dalam hati.

**TBC**

Makasih minna-san uda baca ^^b

Review atau ga review itu keputusan minna-san !

^.^/ dadaaaaaa~! \^.^


	2. Our fate

**Ohayou minna-sama !**

Dengan saya taiyou desu alias mentari akan mempersembahkan cerita :

Blue Prince a.k.a Blue Rose

Chapter 2 : Our Fate

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini berdasarkan atas imajinasi saya yang sangat gaje (?) dan Vocaloid bukan milik saia,

Saia hanya merental mereka dari **YAMAHA** dan **Crypton**

Mohon maap jika **abal, typo (keyboard saia gaje TT^TT), gaje, OOC** de el el

Karena saia author baru T~Tp

Kaito POV

'what the hell' umpatku dalam hati, kucoba untuk menenangkan otakku yang sedang ngamuk ini. "saa, okaa-san" ucapku pelan lalu aku menghela napasku. "gimana?" tanya ibuku dengan Deathglare nya yang sangat mengerikan itu. "yeah... i will accompany her .." jawabku pasrah.

.

.

.

'aha! Aku ada ide~!'

**Di garasi **

"hei, akaito !" panggilku

"yes, whats up ?" ucap si Akaito

"lakukan perintah ku ya !" ucapku lalu mendekat dengan Akaito, dan membisikkan rencanaku ini.

* * *

**Miku POV**

"teretet... teretet... tet... tot... titt... teretiiit..."

Terdengar suara alarm ku yang berasal dari bbku, mungkin para pembaca bingung 'kenapa suara alarmku se freak ini ?'. jawabannya agar aku terbangun, tentu saja. Hehehe...

Mungkin dari POV yang ditulis author, pembaca sudah pasti mengetahui namaku...

Yep, namaku Miku atau Hatsune Miku.

.

.

.

Setelah 3 menit aku terduduk di kasurku, akupun segera bangkit untuk memulai ritual pertama ku, yaitu mandi.

.

.

.

"huaaaaaaaah segarnyaaaa" teriakku ke arah langit bersih nan indah ini. Sekarang aku di jalan menuju sekolahku, aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari bus, karena sekolah dan rumahku begitu dekat dan hanya butuh 3 menit untuk sampai ke sekolahku.

* * *

**Luka POV**

Kusandarkan tubuh ini ke dinding balkon kamarku. Sekarang jam 6.30 pagi, tak usah terburu – buru kesekolah. Toh, masuknya jam delapan kok. Sekilas aku melihat mobil ferarri sport biru tua melintas di jalan raya yang ada di depan mansionku. Sejenak aku berpikir lalu, aku sadar bahwa mobil itu mobilnya Kaito. Lalu, ku pergi dengan cepat menuju ruang tamu.

"waaaah, Kaito... Luka-chan sudah menunggu!" terdengar suara ibu menggema di ruang tamu. "ah iya tante, saya mau menjemputnya, kami akan ke sekolah bersama!" ucap Kaito, yah... aku rasa suara-nya sangat formal err... di pagi ini. "Luka-chaaaan!" panggil ibu, lalu aku bergegas.

-lalu-

"saa, ikuyo !" ucap Kaito. "yosh !" ucapku semangat lalu, berjalan mengikutinya dengan riang.

* * *

"haaa~ uda jauh,maafkan saya ya, nona" ucap kaito yang kini, suaranya berbubah. Aku pun meliriknya dan melototkan mataku ketika ia menarik **wig** dari kepalanya. 'hee, kami-sama apakah ini mimpi, ini Kaito kan? Bukan Akaito kan' ucapku dalam hati. "maaf nona jika saya membohongi anda, tapi tuan menyuruh saya" ucap Kaito a.k.a Akaito. "huweee, ini beneran ?" ucapku terpekik. "ya..." ucapnya pelan. "BAKA, kalau gitu aku mau turun SEKARANG, CEPAT, GE PE EL !" ucapku penuh emosi, yea.. kalau ada yang membohongiku separah ini, aku tak segan segan membunuhnya, cuman orang ini adalah orang yg dipercayai Kaito, orang yang kusuka. " eh, nona... ini kan jalan tol, sepiii" ucap Akaito lagi. 'emang napa baka, masalah buat lo, udahh jangan banyak bacot... turunin saya dari sini !' pekikku dalam hati. "ah, sudahlah ini PERINTAH ATAU AKAN KULAPORKAN INI KEPADA NYONYA KAIKO!" ucapku marah, ya sangat marah sekali.

* * *

Akhirnya aku diturunkan dekat padang rumput ditepi drenaise yang besar. Yea, sekarang sudah 10 menit aku duduk disini dengan gaje. Jujur, aku menyesal akan perbuatanku tadi seandainya a-. Pikiranku terhenti saat ada orang yang mengkleksonkan mobilnya dengan keras. "yo, Luka-chan~" ucap sang pemilik ferrari sport bewarna ungu terong itu, dan kau pun tau siapa orang itu. " APA MANIAK TERONG, AKU KAN SUDAH MENOLAKMU!" teriakku keras-keras. "luka-chan, aku tau sifatmu jadi cepat naik, karena 30menit lagi masuk ! melewati tol ini aja 15 menit !" ucapnya tegas. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu , aku langsung naik ke mobilnya. "nah gitu dong~" ucapnya lagi. Entah kenapa ketika aku mendengar ucapannya yang tadi, aku merasa wajahku panas.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

"waa, akhirnya terlepas dari jingoku (atau disebut dengan hell) hime-sama~" gumamku lalu bersiul –siul gembira. Yep, sekarang aku lagi berhenti di perempatan menuju sekolahku karena lampu jalan belum juga menunjukkan warna hijaunya. Soal warna hijau, aku jadi rindu ama Teal Princess-ku ( miku: hoeeekss Kaito: kenapa? Miku: kata katamu alay~ kaito+author: evil smile). Setelah aku menunggu beberapa detik, lampu yang bewarna merah menjadi hijau. Ducati motor sport yang bewarna biru itupun melaju ke VocaVoca High School.

* * *

**Miku POV**

"hei, miku-chan~" panggil seorang gadis berambut blonde menghampiri aku. "nani (atau disebut dengan apa), Rin-chan?" jawabku, oh ya dia itu Kagamine Rin... nona muda dari Mine Kaga's Fashion (Kaga's Fashion-ku). Ayah dan ibunya lily dan leon Kagamine adalah designer papan atas yang sangat terkenal walaupun begitu, banyak yang tidak tau bahwa Rin ini begitu kaya. Nona blonde nan pendek ini (#plakk) sangat imut dan manis juga tak jarang para fotograper sering memotretnya. Namun saat Rin jadi model, ia memanjangkan rambut blonde-nya dengan rambut sambungnya. Dan satu lagi, hasil potretannya tak sampai ke Jepang, karena Rin tak mau menjadi orang yang dipuja-puja.

"nee, Len Kagamine itu keren ya!" ucapnya lagi. Yeah, Len kagamine adalah cowo shota (len: *deathglare* Author: *sembunyi*) nan imut dan playboy tingkat dewa di VocaVoca High School namun, jangan salah ia dan Rin tidak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan, karena Rin bilang kalau Len itu anak yang lahir di Amerika dan ortunya jepang-amerika tapi, ayahnya meninggal makanya namanya diubah menjadi kagamine agar ia kelihatan seperti orang jepang.

"nee, walaupun begitu aku tetap menyukai Blue princeku !" ucap Miku. "waa~ mudah-mudahan pangeranmu cepat muncul dan membawamu ke istananya dengan kuda putihnya" jawab Rin berbunga-bunga. "beh, kamu sih kebanyakan baca dongeng..." ucapku. "oh ya, kudengar dari Gumi-senpai ada murid baru lho, kelihatannya kaya dan tampan. Dan menurutku sih, mungkin ia pangeranmu, miku!" ucap Rin. "beh, dongengmu mulai lagi..." ucapku , 'tapi, seandainya itu terjadi, aku akan bahagia...' andaiku dalam hati. "nah, Miku-chan bantu aku pdkt ama Len ya... kamu kan satu ekskul dengan dia..."mohon Rin, "yep, i'll do the best for my bes-" ucapanku berhenti saat sang ketua kelas Honne Dell meneriaki kami. "Woi, Meiko-sensei datang, ayo cepat!". Dengan segera kelas kamipun menjadi lengang dan damai...

"yo, Ohayou minna!" ucap Meiko-sensei. "ohayou gozaimasu sensei!" jawab kami lalu menghormat kepadanya. "nee, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran kesenian, mari kita sambut teman baru kita..." ucap Meiko-sensei. 'sreet..' pintu kelas pun digeser. "ohayou!" ucapnya lalu ia berjalan ke samping Meiko sensei dan otomatis murid di kelas ini berdiri. "hupff... dang it, kenapa kemarin aku harus memilih kursi paling pojok dan belakang.. jadi ga nampak kan..."gumamku. "namaku Kaito shion, yoroshiku !"ucap Kaito si anak baru. "nee, Kaito kau boleh duduk di sebelah miku-chan!" perintah Meiko-sensei.

Kaito menuju kursi yang dimaksud dan ia duduk lalu otomatis murid di kelas duduk. Miku menolehkan kepalanya sambil berkata "atashi Miku hatsune desu, yoroshiku~! namae wa ?" "a-ata-tashi Ka-Kaito Shi-on!" ucapnya tergagap sih watados ajah tapi setelah beberapa detik kami berpandangan, aku menyadari bahwa ia adalah Pangeran yang kucari!.

"ano kai-'' panggilku namun terpotong oleh suara Meiko-sensei, "hei kalian, yang disana, duduk dan diamlah!". Yeah, aku sebenarnya takut dengan Meiko-sensei namun, kuberikan ia secarik kertas yang isinya:

**Hei, Kaito-san!**

**Bagaimana jika jam istirahat ini temani aku makan siang di atas atap sekolah ?**

**Hohoho,**

**Sincerely,**

**Miku Hatsune**

Lalu, kulihat Kaito-san mengangguk-angguk ke arahku.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

"atashi Miku hatsune desu, yoroshiku~! namae wa ?" ucapnya, teman sebanggkuku."a-ata-tashi Ka-Kaito Shi-on!" ucapku tergagap , karena dia adalah Hime-sama yang kucari . !

"ano kai-'' panggilnya namun terpotong oleh suara Meiko-sensei, "hei kalian, yang disana, duduk dan diamlah!". Sepertinya Himeku , salah Miku-chan takut dengan Meiko-sensei namun, ia memberiku secarik kertas yang isinya:

**Hei, Kaito-san!**

**Bagaimana jika jam istirahat ini temani aku makan siang di atas atap sekolah ?**

**Hohoho,**

**Sincerely,**

**Miku Hatsune**

Lalu, ku angguk-anggukkan kepalaku kepadanya.

**30 menit sebelum jam istirahat pertama...**

"Kaito-san, ada yang mencarimu!" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei, guru mtk yang juga merangkap menjadi wali kelas kami. 'sreet' terdengar suara pintu yang kugeser dan ku tutup lagi. Di dekat mading kelasku terdapat Akaito yang telah menungguku. "tuan ini bento nya, oh ya di atas atap sudah beres kok !"ucapnya percaya diri. "nee, arigatou demo.." ucapanku yang lembut menjadi sedikit keras. "demo?" tanya Akaitoyang juga berubah air mukanya. "demo, di atas atap jangan dihias! Hanya sederhana saja!"ucapku kesal. "go-gomen... tapi, untuk pagi ini Luka-sama sudah beres!" ucap akaito sambil mengancungkan ibu jarinya. "good job! Ya udah aku balik ke kelas, jangan lupa akan kekacauan yang kau buat diatas!" ancam Kaito, Akaito hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

**Saat jam istirahat...**

"kaito-san, Ikuyo!"ucap Miku semangat. Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya, tak sampai 2 langkah kami berjalan ada perempuan blonde yang meneriaki kami. "WOI MIKU ! CHOTTO MATTE YO!"

Dan ternyata perempuan itu menghampiri kami karena ia ingin mengetahui kapan Miku-chan membantunya pdkt dengan seseorang yang bernama Len Kagamine. Dan segera saja, Miku-chan menjawabnya dengan sabar dan yang kudengar sih, mereka akan memulai itu besok. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami dan perempuan itu sudah menjauh dengan riangnya kalau ga salah sih, namanya Rin Kagamine. Sudah 200 detik kami berjalan , kami akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah (Rin: buset -_- 200 detik!) .

* * *

"nee, Kaito –san bawa bento apa?" tanya Miku. "yea, aku membawa Ayam bakar Wong solo + Foret Noire + salad minumnya cookies and cream!" jawaku sambil tersenyum karena Miku cengo mendengar kata kata yang asing ditelinga nya. "beh, banyak banget..."ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "ohya Miku-san mau? Dan Miku bawa apa?" ucapku cepat cepat agar tak ada lagi keheningan yang menerpa kami. "umm... boleh, aku mah bawa ebi + tamago + onigiri! Minumannya sih standar, air putih!" ucapnya dengan nyengir. Lalu, kuberikan sebagian bentoku dan ia membberikan sebagian bentonya untukku... sungguh menyenangkan ! "huwaaa... enaknyaaa! Rasanya makanan ini meleleh dilidahku!" ucapnya tiba – tiba dengan wajah imutnya. "hohoho, bento mu juga enak kok !" ucapku sambil mengancungkan ibu jariku. "oh ya, miku-san kenapa miku membawaku kesini? Kan kita baru kenal..."ucapku to the point. "nee, sebenarnya kamu itu mirip temanku saat kecil!" ucapnya dengan wajah merona. "ya, sebenarnya itu aku...dan tentunya kau ingat dengan mawar biru itu kan?" ucapku dengan wajahku yang dihias garis garis merah. "huwee? Kamu benar-benar cowo itu?"ucapnya yang otomatis berdiri dan bergaya jurus burung bangau (?)

"yep!"ucapku singkat, padat dan jelas. "tak kusangka... padahal aku udah menunggumu lho!" ucap miku dengan watados dan lugu. "gomen lama, aku homeshooling"ucapku yang berusaha datar. "waa, homeschooling itu apaa? Seru kaga?"tanyanya antusias. "homeschooling adalah proses blajar dirumah dengan guru khusus dan tentunya itu sangat tak menyenangkan !" ucapku tegas, karena aku lumayan ga suka ama homeschooling. "nee, bagaimana kita ke kelas temanku?" ucap Miku yang entah kapan telah membereskan bekal kami dan tiba tiba saja dia menarik tanganku.

"ini takdir kita ya, kita pasti ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" Seru Miku tiba tiba saat kami menuju ke kelas. "ia..." tanggapku pelan.

* * *

**Miku POV**

'Pangeranku kembali !' seruku dalam hati. Suara suara yang ada di dalam hatiku terus menjerit senang saat Kaito-san mengakui kalau itu dia. akan tetapi, aku akan menge-set wajahku menjadi lugu dan polos. "hei , Miku-chan ayo pulang ! aku antar ya!" panggil Kaito-san tiba –tiba. "huwe, rumahku dekat kok !" jawabku yang agak terkejut. "hei Miku-tan ! terima ajah!" terdengar suara imut nan riang yang telah menyemangatiku dari belakang dan dia adalah Rin. "yowes..."gumamku lumayan keras. "saa ikuyo!" ucap Kaito yang menarik tanganku. Saat mataku ingin memandang matanya ia selalu membuang muka. "slamat berjuang ohime-sama!"ucap Rin yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

-di parkiran-

"nee, miku-chan ikuyo!" ucapnya lalu men-starter motor ducatinya. "ha-hai!"jawabku gugup, inilah pertama kalinya aku di antar oleh seorang laki-laki. "pegangan!" kata Kaito memperingatkan.

-di dekat rumah Miku-

"STOOOP!" teriakku keras dengan toa yang kuambil dari pos kamling terdekat(?). "hmm, kenapa?" jawabnya tenang lalu memelankan laju motornya. "rumahku udah dekat..." ucapku pelan. Namun, ia malah menaikkan kecepatan motornya dan menjauhi rumahku. "maaf, tapi aku ingin kita kencan sekarang !" ucapnya malu-malu . "APAAAH?" teriakku plus toa yang kuambil tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

Di rumah Rin...

"huahuahua, mudah-mudahan rencana yang kuberikan kepada Kaito berhasil!" ucap Rin +evil laugh.

* * *

Di sebuah taman...

"DASAR MANIAK TERONG PELUPA! JADI NYA AKU BOLOS SEKOLAH HARI INI, MANA KESASAR LAGI!" teriak Luka sambil memukulkan** tuna** jumbonya kepada gakupo. "GO-GOMEN, be-bentar gpsnya uda hidup aku foto dulu, AW it-ittai!" ucap Gakupo kesakitan. "nah dapat, ayo pulang !" ucap Gakupo. "ya, JANGAN SAMPAI KAU TERBALIK MELIHAT GPSNYA!" Teriak Luka marah. "ha-hai ohime –sama!" jawab gakupo takut takut. Lalu mereka tancap gas...

* * *

**Saatnya balas review !**

** CieLen: hohoho, saia sih ingin membuat pasangan ini menjadi gaje (?) namun kalau mereka bertemu, mereka menghilangkan sifat gaje mereka. Ini lanjutannya ~ tenang, Luka tetap munafik seperti biasa *evilsmile* #ditabok + digampar Luka-sama and her fans DX**

** Rika chan kagamine : yes my lady ! and here my new chappi XD**

** tsukoyomi titi: hahaha XD tokohnya memang gaje smuanya =3 ! horas, MIKAITO! XDXDXD**

** all readers: selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ! XDXDXD**

**Nah~ mohon maaf sekali lagi untuk para pembaca atas kesalahan saya u,u (apalagi kegaje-an cerita ini)**

**Review ga review itu pilihan anda smuanya...**

**Jika review saia akan berterima kasih sekali~  
dan mudah-mudahan saia tidak hiatus dan kena writer's block plus kesulitan login u,u**

**Bye bye ^.^/**

**Sekian, Wassalam !**


	3. Love and Date

**Ohayou minna-sama !**

Dengan saya taiyou desu alias mentari akan mempersembahkan cerita :

Blue Prince a.k.a Blue Rose

Chapter 3 : Love and Date ?!

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini berdasarkan atas imajinasi saya yang sangat gaje (?) dan Vocaloid bukan milik saia,

Saia hanya merental mereka dari **YAMAHA** dan **Crypton**

Mohon maap jika **abal, typo (keyboard saia gaje TT^TT), gaje, OOC** de el el

Karena saia author baru T~Tp

**Author POV**

**Sebelumnya di Chappie 2: Our Fate...**

"maaf, tapi aku ingin kita kencan sekarang !" ucapnya malu-malu . "APAAAH?!" teriak Miku plus toa yang dia-ambil tadi.

—.Lalu, Di Shibuya .—

"Miku-chan gomen maksa tadi..." ucap seorang remaja laki laki tampan dengan efek garis garis merah di wajahnya. "BA-BAKA! A-aku ka-kan ha-hanya sahaba-bat Kaito-kun !" ucap remaja gadis berambut teal panjang dan memiliki efek yang sama dengan laki laki tadi. Seperti yang kita ketahui , remaja laki laki ini bernama Kaito sedangkan yang remaja wanita adalah Miku. "kelihatannya mereka akan kencan !" gumam author yang sembunyi di got yang sangat bersih di shibuya.

Setelah 5 menit terdiam sambil berkeliling dengan Ducatinya Kaito di Shibuya...

"hupff, gomenne... kalau gitu kita mampir aja ! tapi,dimana? Kalau bingung di kedai eskrim saja!" usul Kaito gembira dan efek bling bling akibat es krim. "nee, karena Kaito sudah meminta maaf beberapa kali maka aku akan mengikuti mu !" jawab sang Miku tersenyum, sepertinya ia mulai meredakan kekesalannya dan menggantikannya dengan rasa sukanya kepada Kaito.

**Kaito POV**

**Setelah MiKai tiba di Tresbien Aisu shop...**

"Sir, may i and my friend get Blueberry ice cream and... " Ucapku namun terhenti karena aku tak tau apa es krim kesukaan Miku. "and reekku (leek) ice creammu please(baca: prissu)..." ucap Miku cepat namun dengan english-nya yang berantakan itu.

Negi, save it.

**Setelah 5 menit berlalu...**

"excuse me my lord and my lady, this is your Icecream..."ucap seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami. Pelayan itu juga membuyarkan lamunan kami.

"huwaaa, sugooii!" tiba tiba Miku berseru cukup keras dan untunglah tempat duduk kami vip. Jadi suaranya bisa diredam. Lalu kupandangi wajahnya yang imut karena es krim negi itu sangat indah baginya, es krim itu berbentuk:

Eskrimnya berwarna negi dan isinya ada negi yang sudah dipotong tipis-tipis. Diatasnya ditabur negi yang sudah menjadi serbuk. Dan juga waffelnya terbuat dari negi.

"Miku-chan memang penggemar berat negi ya!" ucapku tiba tiba sambil tersenyum. "eh ia... bagiku negi adalah sayur yang turun dari langit !" jawab Miku sambil tertawa riang. "ehm, nanti kita ke negi corner fashion ya...! gantian... aku kan udah dapat eskrim nah, kamu nanti dapat baju negi !" ucapku tenang dan datar. "ocreee"jawabnya riang dan sepertinya ia melupakan kencan paksa ini.

**Di Negi's Corner Fashion ~Shibuya...**

"nee, Miku-chan pilihlah kesukaan mu, aku yang traktir!"ucapku padanya. "arigatoo-Kaito-chan!" jawabnya riang dengan efek bling bling. Eh... dia bilang aku Kaito-chan... jlebb! Muka ku jadi merah karena miku memanggilku dengan Kaito-chan. Disaat aku sedang malu malu ria, tampak Miku sedang memilih milih pakaian yang err... manis ?

"hei, Kaito-chan! Lihat iniii!" panggil Miku, lagi lagi ia memanggilku kaito-chan. Aku berjalan santai kearahnya, tampak semua pelayan dan warga jepang yang mengetahui statusku membungkukkan badan , aku tak memperhatikan mereka... tapi aku memperhatikan miku yang melamai-lambaikan baju terusan yang berwarna negi dengan renda yang manis dan motif negi yan berwarna hijau tua memenuhi baju itu. Memang manis sih...

"Kaito-chan manis gaa?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk nunjukkan baju yang tadi ia lambai – lambaikan dan tak lupa sekarang ia memasang wajah balita yang mendapatkan barang kesukaannya setelah beberapa lama menunggu. "hmm, manis sih... coba pake !" ucapku sambil mengancungkan jempolku dan tak lupa kukedipkan mataku. "eh... oh, haik!" ucapnya lalu berlari ke ruang ganti. Sambil menunggunya, kucoba mencari baju yang mungkin err... manis untuknya?

* * *

1...

Kudapakan kaus putih yang ada rendanya di lengan baju dan ujung bawah baju itu. Motifnya negi yang sudah di iris- iris (?)

Juga ada rok selutut yang bergaris garis dan tentunya berwarna hijau negi ,juga rok itu modelnya mengembang.

Hmm... Miku pasti manis saat kami kencan berikutnya .

Baka! Jangan ingat kencannya -_-

2...

Ada long dress yang berrmodel lolita goth berwarna hijau negi dan hitam namun, warna hitamnya mendominasi. Oh ya, ditengah –tengahnya ada pita pita hijau negi dan di ujung atas pita pita itu terdapat mawar hijau negi dan disamping kiri kanan mawar itu terdapat negi kecil (?)

Hmm... Miku pasti keren dan anggun memakai ini saat tea party-ku

3...

Baju musim panas bermotif negi emas, namun kukembalikan ke tempatnya karena Miku sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dan melambai lambai ke arahku tapi, astaga... dia manis sekali !

"kaito-chan bagaimana?" ucapnya riang dan berputar – putar."err... gimana ya?!" jawabku yan g menggodanya. Sebetulnya aku berkata itu untuk meghentikan blushingku yang sangat gaje ini. "eh... ga manis ya... aku memang buruk dalam hal fashion..." ucapnya lalu mundung di antara rak rak baju. "eh... aku bohong kok! Miku-san manis pakai itu... sampai sampai... a-aku..." jlebb... baka! Wajahku kembali blushing, ku alihkan wajahku ke arah deretan baju baju negi yang lain.

* * *

Normal POV

"eh? Sampai apa?" ucap Miku yang tiba berdiri dan menarik wajah Kaito ke arah mukanya (agar Kaito melihat Miku)."eh... tak apa apa!" ucap Kaito dengan ketawa gaje. Miku menggembungkan pipinya, ia mulai merajuk. "eh... jangan merajuk... eh... a- aku tadi sa-sampai ... aduhh aku malu ! aku tadi sampai terpikat Miku-tan !" ujar Kaito dengan blushing tingkat dewa dan mengelus-elus punggung Miku.

* * *

Miku POV

'hah Kaito-chan terpikat?!' pekikku terkejut – oke lebay, krenyes, abal-

"huwe?!" teriakku dengan sangat pelan.

"i.. ia... sampai-sampai aku ingin memfotomu!" ucapnya sambil tertawa gaje. "uumm, aku lapar~ tadi ngantri make bajunya!" ucapku mengalihkan perhatian dengan alibi gilaku dengan lushing berat . "he? Benar juga kita disini uda satu jam!" ucapnya sambil melirik jam biru safirnya. Eh, ada 2 baju yang sepertinya disembunyikannya...

"a...ano, itu apa?" aku menunjuk ke arah baju yang disembunyikannya. Kaito mengangkat baju yang, er... manis itu. "mau? Biar aku beli sekalian?" ia malah balik bertanya. Yah, mumpung gratis...

"oke!"

"sip!"

* * *

"indie jangan lari!"

"apa masalahmu bego?"

(kok cross over ya _ _)

"itu manis!"

"enaaak"

"woi, bego!"

"kamu dimana?"

"will you marry me?"

"Taro, kamu dimana?"

Yeah, di sini ribut sekali. Namanya harajuku, tempat beken se antero jepang. Aku heran dengan Kaito, kenapa harus kemari?

"eh, Miku disini ada restoran khas jepang kesukaanku, maukan?" ucap Kaito yang menunjuk-nunjuk restoran khas jepang. Restoran itu khas banget. "um, boleh"

Aihh, perutku benar benar besar sekarang, restoran ini benar benar enak, disetiap masakan pasti ada negi. "apa kita harus nongkrong disini sampai matahai terbenam?". "ia, mau liat sunset kalau ada" aku menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah matahari. Oh ayolah, sunset di tempat seperti ini?

Kaito melihat jam tangannya serius"baiklah 3 menit lagi kita akan pergi"

"uh, baiklah"

Karena tak ada sunset, Kaito menyeretku ke atap gedung yang ia bilang sebagai 'perusahaan kecil miliknya' bener- bener dah nih anak. Namun, disana aku sangat bahagia, karena sunset ini memberiku pesonanya ditambah Kaito disampingku...

"kita pulang ya!" ajak Kaito sambil memegang tanganku. Jujur, aku merasa gelisah. " hei, kenapa?" tanyanya. "err, aku lupa ngurus masalah Rin" jawabku yang dengan cepat menjawa masalahku. "oh, itu beres" jawabnya enteng. "kenapa?"tanyaku balik. "karena aku malas ada yang ganggu kencan ini dan membalas budi seseorang yg memberiku ide ini, aku menyuruh Len untuk mendekatinya" balasnya enteng (lagi-lagi). "HAH? Emangnya dia siapanya kamu?"tanyaku. "er, ibuku dan ibunya sahabatan dan ibuku menjadikan ibunya menjadi direktur salah satu perusahaanku. Jadi, kami itu sahabat. Emang, dia itu playboy cuman, dia itu ga pernah ngerasa cocok ama mantannya. Yah, kujodohkan aja ama orang yangg merencanakan kencan ini. Dan akhirnya dia mau. besok katanya dia mau kencan. Semoga saja, mereka cocok" jawab Kaito panjdang lebar sambil menatap Harajuku yang dipenuhi oleh lampu. "apah? Dalangnya ini Rin?! Dan Len akan menembaknya?" teriakku pelan dan terkejut. "iya sayang!" dan cup ia mencium dahiku. Pipiku memerah, lalu dengan keadaan setengah sadar aku digendongnya dengan gaya Bridal Style menuju ferrari sport biru tuanya.

"ik hou van je*, Miku!"ucapnya tiba tiba sambil mendudukkanku di kursi depan. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arah kursi untuk menyetir. Dengan otomatis pintu mobilnya tertutup.

"nee, ik hou van je!" jawabku, karena aku juga menguasai bahasa belanda.

"arigato, naa" ucapnya tersenyum lalu, memacu kecepatan mobilnya.

**End**

* * *

From: banana_loversLen

To: Rinchan_noMikan

Hei, ini aku Len...

Bisakah aku mengajakmu untuk kencan di Harajuku besok?

Someone who fell in love with you

* * *

"anoo, Gakupo, makasi ya!"

"un, sama-sama"

"er, suki!"

"eh? Tunggu!"

"suki. Demo, aku udah tunangan"

"tunggu, tunangan sama siapa? Tanganmu takkan kulepaskan!"

"Kaito..."

"oh, dia tak mencintaimu. Tadi aku melihat bbmnya. Ia memfoto Miku, wakil osis yang pemalas itu."

"eh? Kalau begitu, aku ingin bersamamu, karena kau bisa mengerti aku. Jaa ne!"

"jaa ne!. Kau tau kau itu sangat kuat"

"hahaha"

* * *

Hikaru Kisekine: HWA HWA HWA XD

Tenang, ini apdetannya. Maaf kalau saia hiatus TuT

kiira: hai,ini diaaa!

pembaca yang ga sempet reviews: arigato,naa ^^

* * *

Tenang, chap selanjutnya ada chap khusus pair kok~!

Pairnya rahasia lo~!

Dan anda bisa menyarankan pairnya~

Krisar dibutuhkan cuman, agak soft ya ^^

* * *

Kamus:

*ik hou van je= aku sayang kamu

Jaa ne~


End file.
